


Thicker than Water-The Maze RunnerAU

by RaeWagner



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cliche, Depressed Thomas, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Little Sisters, Other, Overprotective, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: There was another Thing Thomas Remembered. A Name, 'Clover' And a face, Round, wavy light brown hair and surprising grey blue eyes. Newt, Of course think's he's crazy.Thomas believes he's made a breakthrough.
 
In this Cliche, disgustingly sweet yet action packed AU.
Newt finds hope in Thomas's sister.





	1. Chapter 1

The eyes followed the blonde boy around the room as he circled her. ''I'm just saying, I'm going to keep my eye on you for this.'' The brown haired girl leaned back in her chair and stared deep into Newt's eyes. Then, to his surprise, She laughed. ''After all that. Really I just saved your ass back there and you think I would _hurt_ him? I love him. I am On your side!'' She growled. Shen she folded her arms and pouted, resembling a small child.

''Why can't you trust me? You can and you know you can!''

Newt growled and threw something random across the room.

'' _I do!_ '' He shouted at her. clutching at his hair and turning away from her.

''Then what's the problem?'' She asked. She began to to lean forward in the chair to look at him. and really looked like she was going to steal his soul.

 

''It's me I don't trust. and I Don't- I don't need Tommy to not trust me. Y'know?'' 

 

''...I Know.''


	2. Chapter one.

Thomas could feel it again, The eyes on him again since they got if the helicopters and to this mysterious building. Until finally They were led to the large sized cafeteria. And he had stayed quiet . Until Minho broke the silence.

‘’Alright. What gives?’’ He asked finally, throwing his hands up. To which, Thomas instinctively shrunk away and put his hands in his lap. ‘’What do you mean?’’ he asked quietly, Trying to recall what it was that would have made the guys look at him this way. 

‘’The name you kept mumbling while you were passed out?’’ Newt said, leaning forward to rest his chin on his fist, then with a roll of his eyes he tried to imitate Thomas by lowly muttering; ‘’Clover, Clover Clover..’’

Minho joined in. ‘’Clover come back, Clover… don’t go. Who’s Clover?’’ He asked and the other guys stared at him. Then Minho threw up his hands. ‘’I mean, obviously you know who she is if you’re mumbling her name. It’s actually not the first time you’ve said her name.’’

Thomas shrank back a little more. He really didn’t know. And he made sure to tell them that. ‘’I don’t know who she is, just a girl in my dreams.’’

‘’So, Is she like… Y’know. Important or what?’’ Asked Newt, a knowing grin on his face.

‘’No! It’s not like that, I don’t think anyways. Just someone I guess I used to know. She’s not here… I know you were going to ask.. I looked around. But something tells me she’s alive. I think I need to find her. Or, she’ll find me.’’ With this, he shrugged and waved it off. 

“Well, let's hope you get this resolved then, huh?” Said Newt with a crooked smile.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW I made it vague on purpose.


End file.
